8th Grade Is Fun Much?
by Forever The Sickest Kid
Summary: OMG! MY PARENTS JUST TOLD ME THAT ANOTHER FAMILY FRND IS COMING. UGH, Y DO THEY LIKE 2 DO THESE THINGS! MB What will happen when a new girl comes to disrupt OCD's balance even more? What boy fighting and drama will occur? Find out in the story!
1. Back To Basics

Note To Self: First Clique FF, please be nice! And I do not in any way own anything in this story besides Alison and certain ideas!

* * *

**Massie Block:** Still alive and kicking. For now. Eighth grade is starting soon and with a coed population. Add the stress of a new girl. Wait, a pretty, popular new girl. Wouldn't be surprised if she breaks down.

**Alicia Rivera:** Still pretty. Still popular. Still secretly crushing on Josh. So when the new girl comes, maybe joining forces with her is a good idea. At least then there will be no boy fast.

**Dylan Marvil:** Obsessing over her weight once more. With the boy fast, there's nothing else to do, right? Well maybe assist Massie take down the new girl from the alpha seat.

**Kristen Gregory: **Her parents aren't too happy with her friends right now. So what will happen when the new girl comes? A game of tug-of-war with her as the rope!

**Claire Lyons:** Is mad at Cam. Of course she doesn't like him, right? But then why is she getting peeved when he starts hanging out with the new girl, who happens to be his next-door neighbor.


	2. A Chance Encounter My Butt

Note To Self: First Clique FF, please be nice! And I do not in any way own anything in this story besides Alison!

* * *

Summary: "**OMG! MY PARENTS JUST TOLD ME THAT ANOTHER "FAMILY FRND" IS COMING. UGH, Y DO THEY LIKE 2 DO THESE THINGS!" - MB**

* * *

Massie stood impatiently in front of her mirror again. It was just like before. A totally freeloading family coming to visit, and Massie playing the "charming" host to some poor girl. Like that's going to happen. Living with Claire those first few months was bad enough. Puh-lease! 

The new school year was just about to start and Massie couldn't take out time from her schedule to hang around the "new girl". Or NG. I mean, she had to make sure she was up and ready to re-take control of the school since 7th grade hadn't ended the best.

Smoothing down her brand new skirt she had bought at her last outing at the mall, Massie opened her door to walk downstairs. The guest had been here for around five minutes, but she knew the importance of being fashionably late. She doubted the guests would even get the concept, much less ever be able to pull it off. Rolling her eyes, she stood up taller as she walked down the steps. She saw her parents talking to a couple, presumably the guests. Scrunching her eyes, she did a quick check of their attire.

It was surprising that they were wearing, while not designer labels, gross tourist outfits. It seemed they had more sense than Jay and Judi. Her parents had said that there was a daughter her age, gag me, how common is that, but she didn't see anyone else in sight. Stopping at the base of the stairs she cleared her throat.

The adults looked up from their conversation. "Oh, hello Massie, I highly doubt you remember me, but my name is James Warren. We haven't seen you for a while, but that's to be expected."

He seemed to look as young as her dad, but she knew that looks were to be deceiving. Massie turned her attention to the women next to him. She was very beautiful: flawless skin, long, wavy hair, and seemingly about 5' 3".

She smiled and held out her hand to Massie. "My name is Madison Iwasaki. In case you're wondering, I kept my maiden name when I got married."

As they shook hands, her dad spoke up. "Oh, their daughter is here too. I'm sure you'll get along great. Now where is darling Alison?"

Mr. Warren laughed somewhat sheepishly. "It seems that my daughter had gotten another phone call while we were talking. I'm assuming she's outside at this moment."

Massie strode ahead to open the door. Nobody blew off Massie Block, not even if she was late. Looking around, she saw a girl around her age sitting on the front step. Massie took the time to study her, seeing as she didn't realize another's presence. She had long, straight black hair, and wore a no-name shirt and jeans, although she did know how to match things together. But the thing that stood out was her bracelet. It was beautifully crafted, and even Massie knew it had to have cost some money. The small diamonds sparkled on to silver, and a heart dangled off the side. It seemed to type to hold a picture or saying, but Massie couldn't read it from her distance.

Waiting a few more seconds, Massie decided the girl would just not suddenly become so un-engrossed with her conversation that she cleared her throat. The girl looked up, surprised, and spoke something into the phone before snapping it shut. She walked over to Massie and looked her over.

"My name is Alison. I'm assuming you're Massie?"

"Ya."

Getting to see the front half of the outfit, Massie decided this girl did seem to have some taste. Her dark blue shirt was layered with a pink tank top sticking out underneath. She wore two necklaces, one a gold necklace with a tennis racquet pendent on it and a cheap but stylish pink beaded long necklace. She still couldn't read the inscription on the bracelet, but noticed a beautiful opal ring on her finger.

She didn't get it; the girl had first-class jewelry, but her clothes were no-names. The girl wasn't too tall or too short and she carried herself with pride. Her outfit would make her an 8.5, taking away points for the lack of designers. The straight black hair made her wonder about if she had a professional stylist.

This girl seemed perfect for the New Pretty Committee.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she sweetly smiled at the girl. The next few days would decide if she was really worthy of the invite.

"So, do you want me to show you around the house?"

Before Alison could even reply, Massie headed through the doors. It wasn't like she wouldn't follow. As they walked around the house, Massie pointed out the various rooms. Finally arriving to Massie's room, they walked inside.

When Claire had first come in, she had seemed awed by her room's design. Alison simply looked around once and asked where to sit. As she reclined in a chair, Massie whipped out her phone. She dialed Claire's number.

"Let me get Alicia."

Calling Alicia, she put the girl on hold to call Dylan and so forth. As soon as she got them all on the same line, she delivered her message.

"Hey, come over to my room now! No questions," she snapped into the phone.

Everyone knew not to argue, just to come. Otherwise they'd probably be in big trouble with her. It was probably a wardrobe problem; they all knew she was nervous about school starting tomorrow. And who wouldn't? She did have an image to uphold.

Alison raised an eyebrow. It seemed that this girl was a leader. Scanning her room, she saw four other girls in a picture with Massie. They were probably the ones she was just talking to.

She questioned how she would fit in here. Hopefully she'd make some friends. She never really was able to make many girl friends at her old school because of certain situations. But who knew.

As they waited for the other girls to come, they sat in silence. Alison didn't really have anything to say, and Massie wasn't one to repeat something so she had to wait until everyone arrived.

First Dylan burst in.

"Hey Massie, what's the big emergency?"

Then she took note of the new girl.

"Hey Massie, who is she?"

Alison looked up at Dylan and Massie sighed.

"Wait until everyone else comes."

Finally the people began to arrive. Kristen came next, saying she would've gotten here earlier, but her mom was reluctant. Then Alicia came, in her true fashion not rushing at all. And then last came Claire.

"Sorry! My brother hid my shoes and it took me a while to find them!!! He's getting grounded right now," Claire rushed, saying the last part with a smile.

"It's ok," Massie replied. "Now, I'm sure you all want to know why I called you here. Anyways, my parents have another family friend over, and they have a daughter our age. And here she is."

Everyone took in the new girl. Alison stood up; it seemed that she was supposed to introduce herself.

"Hey, my name's Alison. I moved here from Japan. And you guys are…?"

After everyone made his or her introductions, Alicia broke the silence.

"Hey… What does it say on your bracelet?"

She, like Massie, was curious.

"Oh, it says

Forever

Apart

The Link That

The Keys To

The Other's

For We

Meet Again"

She looked at the other's puzzled expression and laughed.

"That's not the whole thing. Another bracelet has the other half of the words. It's really suppose to say:

Forever In Love

Although Apart

The Link That Holds Us Together

The Keys To Our Hearts

We Hold The Other's

For We Have Swapped

Until We Meet Again"

Massie's interest perked.

"So… Who has the other half?" she asked.

She pretty much already had an idea, but she wanted to hear it herself.

"My boyfriend, Keigo. He got these specially made when we found out I was leaving."

Everyone else in this room knew about Massie's boy fast and wasn't sure how she'd take to the new girl having a boyfriend. Massie raised an eyebrow, but decided to investigate further.

"Really? What's he like?"

Alison could tell that Massie was deciding about something, most likely how she felt about her having a boyfriend. She didn't understand why, but it didn't really matter. She flipped open her phone.

"Here's how he looks," she said, showing her cell. "As for personality he can be conceited, rude, arrogant, a diva, etc. at times. But he's also really caring, sweet, smart, funny, and noble when he wants."

The girls crowded around the phone. They saw a really hot guy with his arms wrapped around Alison. He seemed around 5' 9" with light brown hair and seemingly dark, dark blue eyes. Needless to say, he was very hot, and seemed older than them!

Massie didn't know what to do. On one hand, she should not let the girl into the Pretty Committee because of the boy fast rule. On the flip side, this girl was beautiful, composed, and had a really hot boyfriend.

The others turned to Massie and waited for her decision.

"Cool," she simply said. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but tomorrow is the first day of 8th grade and I want to look my best."

The other girls, sensing the dismissal, quickly left. Luckily the new family had found a home, but Alison would still be attending OCD. As soon as the door closed, Massie fell onto her bed.

How was she to handle this issue?

* * *

Note To Self: So… How was it? Good, bad? The next chapter will document the first day of 8th grade. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm glad to take them. I don't really update that fast, but I'll try! (I have 3 stories going…) Anyways, if any of you caught it, Keigo is from the manga Prince of Tennis (I just couldn't resist). So there might be a little crossover, but don't worry. . This story doesn't mess with their tennis schedule (let's just forget the whole concept of PoT and focus on the characters). Anyways, please review!!!!! 


	3. A Sporadic Phone Call Ruins Life

Note To Self: Ok, well I feel bad if I don't update. I was currently writing my PoT fan fic, but got distracted and here I am, hoping ideas will brew as I right. Currently "drunk" (have little tolerance to even a small sip) so I'm sorry if it's crappy… Got another idea for a Clique FF, but don't know how to start it. ;)

Disclaimer: Hahahahaha… You must be as drunk as me if you think I own the majority of this stuff written!

* * *

As Massie walked the halls of OCD, she heard whispers floating around. She lifted her chin; she didn't have to look to know they were talking about her. After all, she had spent hours looking for this outfit. All her outfits were cute, and for all that shopping they should be. But none were first day worthy. Juicy Couture, Ralph Lauren, and Lacoste were all good and fine, but so blah. Everyone knew of them!

And so she settled on a new designer, PINK&CO.CA. By next week, everyone would be wearing this. But for now, she was the only one. She claimed attention. Of course, it wasn't just the Sabine Fuchsia sweater and Seven jeans. Her hair was full-blown to perfection and complexion without a glitch. A meeting at the room earlier this morning and everyone had confirmed she was at least a 9.6.

But Massie still frowned. Though the majority of what she could hear was whispering, a few giggles mingled in. She wanted to shout to stop talking to the guys and focus on her! The Briarwood boys couldn't just waltz in and steal the spotlight. Especially since six of the hottest were the sworn enemy and reason for the boy fast.

She wished that this had never happened. Why didn't they just build a new school quickly? Not only were they taking away all the attention, but had caused TPC to be spilt apart in classes. How was she supposed to sit through History with a bunch of LBR? Massie began to wrinkle her forehead in thought before stopping herself. It wouldn't look good to start your first class looking like an old lady! Quickly forming a smile, Massie walked forward, an aura of confidence surrounding her and inner turmoil raging inside.

* * *

Alison sat down at her desk. She never did like being new. You had to figure out who was nice and who wasn't. Who she could talk to and whom she couldn't. That might sound stupid to some people, but Alison lived by that rule. Why would a pretty girl like her worry about that; she could talk to anyone she wanted to without consequence. Or so she might've thought except what happened at her last school.

Let's just say being hunted down by fangirls raving about you talking to their idol everyday wasn't very fun.

She hoped here there weren't rabid fangirls. Or fanboys. Or anything like that. Looking around the room she saw very few people. She figured most were still talking to their friends. Alison would be too, except they were all in Japan.

Picking up her book to read, she was stopped short when a boy ran in. Black hair with one eye blue and the other green. She had seen him earlier today on the bus. At her stop actually. They had talked for a little, before he went off with his friends. He seemed a type who was nice and that she could get along with.

He looked around the room before spotting Alison and sitting next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, sporting a goofy grin.

"Nothing much. Just getting used to OCD."

"Oh, me too!"

Alison tilted her head, puzzled at this.

"I'm guessing you're new here?"

She nodded her head in reply.

"Well, we used to go to a different school and this was an all girl's school. But then our school flooded so now we're all learning here. I figured you were new beca-"

"Because what?"

"No reason."

No way was Cam going to tell her it was because she was pretty, cool, calm and collected and that girls like her were surrounded by people. Or that if she wasn't she'd still be out in the halls because girls like her acted that way. Or that he would have heard of her already since she was so beautiful. No, Cam didn't go up to people and automatically tell them his thoughts. Heck, he didn't even know this girl's name and yet he was thinking all these thoughts of her.

He tried to start a new conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

Alison smirked. So he realized that. It was a good thing; it meant he wasn't a player.

"Alison."

She didn't say anything after that, but there was an understanding that he was to introduce himself.

"Cam."

* * *

As Claire walked into her English class, she repeated to herself what Massie had told them all in the room earlier. _Stay cool, calm, and collected. Every girl in this school envies us, and it shouldn't be any other way._ But as she looked up, the thought flew from her mind.

She knew she should've been prepared for seeing Cam. After all, nothing was supposed to faze TPC. But it did. There he was. Talking to the new girl she met at Massie's house yesterday. The one they were thinking of initiating.

Now he was laughing at something she said. He seemed to not even notice his surroundings as more people entered the class. Claire knew that he was mad at her, but didn't expect him to dump her so suddenly. And for the new girl. Oh, how the girl was going to get in trouble.

If Claire were being rational, she would've told herself that the girl, Alison she believed, was new here. She didn't know that Cam used to be with Cam. And that Claire still liked him. She would have also reminded herself how she felt as the new girl. Scared and alone. But all she could feel was sadness. And perhaps a hint of anger?

She told herself that the girl must know about her and Cam. After all, didn't the whole school know? And this girl wasn't anything like her. This girl was pretty, confident, and most likely to become popular. She wasn't lonely or scared like Claire was.

Claire was about to walk over there, before something inside her made her stop. Massie's words flooded through her head again. Right, they didn't want to create a scene. Well, not a scene like the one she was going to make. So she stiffly walked over and sat down in a seat far away. So she hopefully wouldn't have to see Cam again.

Breathing in and out, she started to collect her thoughts on what to tell Massie and the others when she saw them again.

* * *

As the bell rang, Alison got out of her seat and stretched. English being her worst subject, as she had spent the past 4 years in Japan, had made her tired. She knew she was supposed to make new friends, but passing was more important at the moment. At least in her point-of-view.

"So what classes do you have next?" the boy next to her asked.

"Algebra I and then History before lunch."

"Smart," Cam mumbled under his breath. "Well, if you want, during lunch you can sit with me and my friends."

As soon as he made that comment, he mentally hit himself on the head. Why in the world was he extending an invitation to a girl he'd known for less than a day? He knew why; she seemed nice and with good intent. After spending all that time with girls who worried about appearances and stuff, he wanted a change.

And she seemed like a change.

As Alison walked into the cafeteria, the sight of people flying everywhere greeted her. She didn't really know where to sit; almost all the tables were full. Searching around for a familiar face, she didn't notice she had stopped in the middle of busy traffic. A person behind her didn't either, and collided with her back.

"Sorry about that."

As he reached his down to help her up, he saw her face.

"Alison?"

She looked up to see Cam and smiled gratefully for his help.

"So, are you sitting with us?"

Cam looked at her questioningly. Alison was about to say no, before she stopped herself. It wasn't as if there was anywhere else to sit. She was a little curious though about why he asked her to. After hearing this was the first year of a coed school, she would expect the girl to stay to themselves and likewise the boys. And yet here he was asking her to hang out with them.

Which is why she replied with a yes.

* * *

Finally making their way through the throngs of people, they arrived at a table where three other boys sat.

"Hey guys," Cam said as he pulled out a chair to sit.

The looked up to greet him only to see a pretty girl sit down next to him.

A boy with shaggy dirty-blond hair and brown eyes was the first to speak up.

"So…" he trailed suggestively, "whose she Cam? Your new girlfriend?"

_Why is that always the only thing on guys' minds?_ Alison thought silently.

"I'm sorry to burst your oh so mighty bubble, but I'm not going out with him. I mean, who would go out with a guy after knowing them for less than a day? Much less fall for one?"

The other guys looked up at this proclamation. They seemed surprised that a girl had actually talked back to Derrick. No one really had… Except Massie.

Alison was surprised that some girl hadn't already turned them down. Oh wait, no, she wasn't. Her boyfriend Keigo acted so self-centered and yet hundreds of girls stalked him. She looked at the other two boys. One seemed emo with his black hair, striking green ears, skinny jeans, and horror book in front of him. The other was wearing a Ralph Lauren shirt and had brown eyes and dark hair. They were probably just like the first.

The first boy smirked. "Well, then my name's Derrick. And you?"

"Alison."

* * *

The Pretty Committee had re-grouped in the room before going off to lunch. Of course, they would much rather eat lunch here, but they had to make an appearance in the lunchroom, didn't they? Most people were probably running there to save seats. But Table 18 was reserved for them; everyone knew that.

That didn't mean that Claire could be late though. Massie impatiently tapped her foot. What was taking that girl so long? Just then, Claire burst through the doors.

"Sorry guys, took a wrong turn!"

Massie shrugged and Claire understood she was forgiven.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, let's leave."

Claire looked up and grab Massie's arm.

"No, I have some big news!"

"This better be good Claire," Massie replied as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I was in English first period and that new girl was all over Cam!"

After thinking it over, Claire had decided she should be angry. And the others could tell she was.

"Chillax Claire, it's not like she knew about you two. He's obviously still not over you," Massie noted, looking at her nails. "Besides, if she's that good with guys, I think I should make her a member of TPC."

The others noted how Claire stiffened at this comment. But they knew not to speak; who wanted to get involved with something like this? It was much better to stay out of it.

"Anyways," Massie said, looking around, "let's go. We can't disappoint our audience."

And with that TPC walked out, strutting all their worth.

* * *

Meanwhile Derrick and Cam were trying to see who could get Alison to laugh more. Currently Derrick was telling Alison about Cam getting hit in the face with a soccer ball at a practice while Cam was trying to defend himself. Griffin looked on in amusement while Josh ignored the two, looking for Alicia.

At the conclusion of Derrick's story and beginning Cam's response, Alison's cell phone went off. She normally would've turned it off, but she had been so jet lagged this morning she had all but forgotten.

As she took out the phone and slid it open, she saw the Caller ID.

_Atobe Keigo._

"Hello? What are you doing up at this time? Isn't it midnight there?"

"_You should be honored that Ore-sama has decided to call you at this time."_

Alison sighed. Why did he always act so high and mighty?

"Maybe I'd feel a little happy except you could've gotten me expelled. Luckily I'm at lunch."

"_Oh, is that so. Whom are you sitting with?"_

She could tell he was suspicious. She rolled her eyes at this. It seemed all the attention at the table was on her now.

"A couple of friends I made," she finally answered.

"_Let Ore-sama talk to them. Ore-sama does not like the chance of someone stealing you."_

Now Keigo was being crazy.

"Keigo, nobody's going to steal me away. Yuushi's already tried, remember? If he can't, you know no one can. And shouldn't I be worried about your fangirls?"

"_Just give these boys the phone."_

She could hear the disdain in the phone. Alison knew Keigo wouldn't change his mind. She sighed. These guys were going to interrogate her afterwards. But she didn't trust Keigo talking one on one with these guys. She didn't want to lose her newfound companions that quickly. So of course is the reason for speakerphone.

"Keigo, you're on speaker now. You can talk to them. Happy?"

The boys were very curious as to what was happening. It seemed someone wanted to chat? But why?

"Ore-sama is not happy. You are eating at a cafeteria. Please tell Ore-sama that you are not eating the disgusting commoner food."

The four guys raised their eyebrows. This cafeteria catered to the rich. It had anything but commoner food.

Derrick spoke up. "Hey, don't diss our food!"

"Oh, and who is this? Please state your name and relation to Ore-sama's hime."

"What do you mean your hime? And what in the crap is hime? And if anyone, you shouldn't you introduce yourself?" Derrick questioned.

Alison sighed. "Just answer the question of who you are, or else he'll never give up. And Keigo, they're just acquaintances. Don't worry so much."

Derrick introduced himself, followed by Cam. Then Griffin, although he questioned why he was doing this, and finally Josh since everyone else had.

"_Hm, interesting. And to answer your question, hime means princess. Presenting Atobe Keigo, heir to the Atobe empire and boyfriend of Alison-hime."_ Keigo paused for a minute. _"Well hime, Ore-sama has to go. Yuushi and Ore-sama are working on a project for English and he is getting annoyed with Ore-sama. Goodbye."_

There was a pause and then the sound of a call ended. Alison understood the pause. It was meant to tell her he loved her. But he would never say that around others; he had an image. Thinking that, she slid her phone shut and put it back into her purse.

Silence ensued the table before people started talking at once. Derrick was asking what the heck that was about, Cam wanted to know since when she had a boyfriend, Griffin was commenting on the attitude of her boyfriend, and Josh on how strange that call was.

Alison wasn't sure how to reply to everyone. Curse damn Keigo and his phone calls!

* * *

Massie stood, one hand on her hips as she looked at the scene in front of her. The four most popular Briarwood boys were sitting at HER table, surrounding the new girl with questions! This would totally not do.

She debated how to act. The last thing she wanted to do was to confront the boys, but if she didn't, people would start to doubt her alpha status. And that would not do. But how could she approach them without looking like a total idiot?

And why in the world was Alison there? Was she like a total DSL Dater or something? Massie could feel her stomach clench as Alison replied to something and Derrington laughed. She now knew that she had to teach that girl her place in this school!

With that, Massie marched ahead, people clearing way for TPC.

* * *

Note To Self: Major drama scene saved for the next chapter! How was it: good, bad, not what you expected? Review and tell me, or else this might happen differently than what you wanted! Anyways, no longer drunk or anything. . Just tired from overuse of brain power… Hope you enjoyed! And do tell me if I messed up anyone's name or if they were OOC! 


End file.
